Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by jaeyongs
Summary: 'Sampai bertemu lagi, Jung Jaehyun.' Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Jaehyun tak hentinya memikirkan tentang sosok pria penyelamatnya, sosok yang entah bagaimana mengetahui namanya, dan juga sosok yang meninggalkan noda darah di pergelangan tangannya. AU. [NCT & SMROOKIES, Jaeyong, etc.]


.

 **Blood, Sweat, and Tears**

 **Various NCT Pairings**

 **Romance, Crime, Drama**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

.

* * *

Ten, yang saat itu tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan televisi yang menyala beberapa meter di hadapannya, lagi-lagi mengedarkan pandangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam 30 menit terakhir, hanya untuk menghela napas karena dipertemukan dengan pemandangan yang masih sama. Paling-paling yang berbeda hanya beberapa detail kecil seperti posisi yang sedikit berubah, selebihnya sama.

Di depannya, duduk di atas karpet berwarna merah marun, tampak sosok Nakamoto Yuta yang tengah berteriak-teriak tak jelas juntrungannya sejak tadi, tampak menonton siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola yang tak sempat ia tonton kemarin malam. Terdapat berbagai umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Ten memutar bola mata jengah setiap kali mendengarnya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mengerti akan obsesi yang dimiliki oleh pria Jepang itu terhadap sepak bola.

Lalu melihat agak jauh sedikit, ke arah teras rumah yang terlihat dari jendela, Ten dapat melihat sosok Ji Hansol yang tengah duduk di atas kursi kayu, menghisap batang rokoknya yang entah keberapa itu, ditemani dengan segelas kopi serta koran di tangannya. Hansol benar-benar terlihat seperti bapak-bapak tua yang biasa menghabiskan waktu di teras rumah, terlebih dengan fakta bahwa ia hanya memakai kaus putih polos serta celana pendek sepaha.

Lain lagi dengan pemandangan yang terlihat di ruang makan. Di sana, duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan, Seo Youngho atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Johnny, tengah asyik menonton entah apa di ponselnya—mungkin video dewasa, karena Johnny tak hentinya senyam-senyum sendiri sejak tadi—mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, bibir serta tangannya kotor akan remah-remah keripik kentang yang ia makan. Sama dengan Hansol, Johnny juga tengah mengenakan celana pendek serta kaus polos, yang bedanya berwarna hitam.

Kalau dilihat dari kacamata orang luar, pemandangan ini akan terlihat seperti suasana normal dari rumah yang dihuni oleh lima pria muda yang kalau dilihat dari usianya, tengah berada di jenjang perguruan tinggi. Tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa mereka sebetulnya bukanlah pemuda biasa, bahwa mereka bukanlah murid universitas mana pun.

Tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa empat orang pemuda itu adalah anggota inti dari salah satu sindikat kriminal terbesar sekaligus terkuat di Korea Selatan.

"Ten."

"Ya, bos? Ada yang harus kulakukan?"

Ten, yang sebelumnya tengah memeluk bantal dengan ekspresi bosan di wajahnya, langsung menoleh dengan semangat begitu mendengar suara dari bos besarnya itu, yang tanpa disadarinya kini tengah mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Sedangkan sang bos besar sendiri, Johnny, hanya dapat menatap Ten dengan ekspresi heran karena responnya yang kelewat semangat itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa Taeyong sudah membalas pesanmu atau belum," Johnny menjawab sekaligus bertanya, kakinya yang panjang sekarang terulur, sukses mengenai kepala Yuta, yang langsung membuat pria bersurai kemerahan itu berteriak sebal, sebelum menoleh dan mendelikkan matanya pada Johnny, yang buru-buru memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Seo! Tidak usah pura-pura begitu, kaki Ten terlalu pendek untuk mencapai kepalaku," Yuta berkata dengan ketus, yang kalimat terakhirnya langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh yang bersangkutan.

Tanpa mempedulikan Yuta yang bersungut-sungut sebal karena terkena lemparan bantal, Ten menoleh untuk memandang Johnny, memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Belum, dia belum membalas pesanku sama sekali. Lagipula, apa sih yang kau harapkan dari Taeyong? Dia kan selalu begini, menghilang dan muncul seenaknya saja, tidak pernah memberikan kabar, selalu seenaknya, tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain," Ten berkata dengan nada sebal, mengingat tentang salah seorang kawannya yang tak ada kabarnya sama sekali sejak seminggu yang lalu itu. "Tapi, biasanya kau tak pernah bertanya tentang Taeyong. Kenapa kali ini bertanya?"

Johnny mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya ada sedikit urusan."

Ten, meski pun merasa penasaran, memilih untuk tutup mulut dan menghargai privasi pimpinannya itu. Ia lagi-lagi hanya dapat menatap bosan pada layar televisi yang masih menampilkan pertandingan bola diiringi dengan suara umpatan Yuta, sedangkan Johnny kini sudah sibuk kembali dengan ponselnya.

 _Kita ini harusnya anggota inti dari sindikat kriminal yang paling ditakuti di seantero Korea Selatan, tapi kenapa kita malah bertingkah seperti pemuda kebanyakkan begini? Kalau para Jung sampai melihat keadaan ini, bisa habis kita._ Ten mendumel dalam hati.

Suasana membosankan itu dipecahkan oleh teriakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar, berasal dari luar rumah, dihasilkan oleh sang anggota yang tadi tengah asyik membaca koran di teras rumah, Ji Hansol. Selain suara teriakan, Ten juga dapat mendengar suara barang jatuh, meski pun tak terlalu keras.

Tenlah yang pertama kali bereaksi, bergegas menghampiri Hansol yang masih berada di teras rumah, duduk di atas kursi kayu yang sama, meski rokoknya kini telah mati dan korannya sudah terlipat, meski tak rapi. Setelah tiba di dekat Hansol, Ten akhirnya tahu bahwa benda yang tadi jatuh dan menimbulkan suara itu adalah ponsel Hansol, yang kini tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ada apa?" Ten bertanya, memungut ponsel yang tergeletak itu, hanya untuk kembali melemparnya ketika melihat layar dari ponsel tersebut. "Astaga!"

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihat mayat, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan kaget kalau dikirimi tiba-tiba begitu, apalagi kondisinya sangat mengenaskan seperti itu," Hansol akhirnya bicara, mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri, mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang karena terkejut. Di belakang Ten, kini tampak Yuta dan Johnny yang sudah menyusul, Yuta langsung memungut ponsel Hansol begitu melihatnya tergeletak di atas lantai.

Berbeda dengan Ten dan Hansol, Yuta malah tertawa begitu melihat layar ponsel, yang masih menampilkan tampilan yang sama seperti yang dilihat oleh kedua kawannya tadi. Ten dan Hansol hanya mampu menatap Yuta dengan tatapan ' _kau-ini-sakit-jiwa-ya_ ' sedangkan Johnny yang ikut melihat layar ponsel Hansol bersama dengan Yuta, hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian ini anggota sindikat kriminal bukan, sih? Melihat foto mayat saja sampai berteriak histeris begitu," Yuta berkata setelah tawanya terhenti. "Terutama kau, Hansol. Kau kan sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan organ-organ manusia, terutama yang masih segar, masa begini saja kau teriak?"

"Berurusan dengan organ-organ manusia dan berurusan dengan mayat manusia yang kondisinya mengenaskan itu tidak bisa disamakan, bodoh," Hansol mencibir, membela dirinya sendiri. "Aku bukan kau serta Taeyong yang menikmati kekerasan!"

"Kau bisa bilang begitu kalau kau sudah berhenti memukuli orang-orang yang tidak berhasil melakukan transaksi di pasar gelap, Ji," Kali ini Johnny yang bicara, terkekeh pelan begitu melihat ekspresi sebal di wajah Hansol. "Yah, setidaknya sekarang kita tahu bahwa Taeyong baik-baik saja."

Seusai mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tersebut dengan nada santai, Johnny kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti dengan Yuta yang mengomel karena ketinggalan beberapa menit dari pertandingan sepak bolanya. Sedangkan Hansol sendiri, masih merengut kesal, dan Ten dapat mendengar anggota tertua itu menggumamkan ' _kenapa harus aku yang dikirimi, sih? Mana dia pakai mengirimi emotikon senyum segala, memangnya dia kira aku senang dikirimi begituan?_ ' sebelum ia menghela napas, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, membawa gelas kopi serta koran yang barusan ia baca.

Ten, yang kini tertinggal sendiri di teras rumah, hanya dapat terdiam sebelum bergidik ngeri begitu mengingat gambar yang tadi ia lihat di ponsel Hansol.

Gambar, atau lebih tepatnya foto, dari sebuah—seorang?—mayat yang tak terbungkus oleh sehelai benang pun, dengan kedua bola mata yang hilang, kondisi tubuh yang tercabik mengenaskan, serta darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Sang pembuat _karya_ tersebut juga tak lupa meninggalkan jejaknya, inisial terkenal yang selalu membuat polisi mengeluh begitu melihatnya di tempat kejadian.

 _TY ^^_

Ya, dua huruf T dan Y, serta simbol '^^' yang sering diartikan sebagai ekspresi seseorang ketika tersenyum.

Simbol yang sering membuat para polisi merasakan amarah di dalam diri mereka, karena merasa telah dianggap remeh, merasa telah dipermainkan.

Inisial tersebut merupakan inisial milik pembunuh bayaran yang paling ditakuti di seantero Seoul, bahkan Korea Selatan. Korbannya akan selalu ditemukan dalam keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan dengan satu-dua bagian tubuh yang menghilang, namun ia selalu meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan _bersih_ , tanpa satu barang bukti pun yang mampu membuat polisi menemukan dan menangkapnya. Ia adalah pembunuh paling dicari di Korea Selatan, sosok misterius yang polisi bahkan tak tahu rupa dan namanya.

Tapi tentu saja Ten tahu.

Ia telah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun bersama dengan pembunuh tersebut, tinggal di rumah yang sama, bahkan tidur dan mandi bersama. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan luar, tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa _dia_ adalah seorang pembunuh paling ditakuti di negeri gingseng ini.

"Lee Taeyong benar-benar sakit jiwa."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Ten, sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari, napasnya yang tersengal-sengal adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di gang sempit yang gelap dan kosong itu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan larinya ketika tiba di gang tersebut, gang yang sama sekali tak bisa ia kenali.

Sialan, ia tersesat.

Konyol sekali. Seorang Jung Jaehyun, pemimpin dari kelompok mafia Jung, tersesat di daerah antah-berantah karena ia adalah seorang pengecut yang memilih untuk melarikan diri dari tanggung-jawab, dari takdirnya.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu melarikan diri. Seharusnya ia menghadapi takdirnya dengan gagah berani, dan bukannya lari seperti seorang pengecut begini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia membenci _takdir_ nya sendiri.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, berharap untuk menemukan ponselnya di sana, tapi nihil. Ia juga mencoba untuk merogoh sakunya yang lain, hanya untuk bertemu dengan hasil yang sama. Ia bahkan tak menemukan sepeser uang pun bersamanya saat ini.

Ia telah melarikan diri tanpa membawa barang-barang yang paling berguna untuk digunakan di saat-saat seperti ini.

 _Idiot._

Jaehyun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, sebelum ia memilih untuk pasrah. Ia berjongkok dalam gang yang minim pencahayaan itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela lututnya.

Ia selalu tahu bahwa dirinya lemah, bahwa ia tak cocok untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin, apalagi pemimpin organisasi mafia, namun fakta bahwa ia merupakan putra satu-satunya keluarga Jung tak bisa ia tolak. Sejak lahir, ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya. Ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin organisasi yang bergerak di bidang _kotor_ ini, suka atau pun tidak.

Jaehyun sadar diri bahwa ia lemah dan memiliki banyak kekurangan, namun ia harus bersikap palsu di depan semua orang. Ia harus bersikap seakan-akan ia adalah sosok yang kuat, seseorang yang tidak memiliki belas kasihan dan pantas ditakuti oleh orang-orang. Ia harus berpura-pura bersikap penuh percaya diri, dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin serta mengintimidasi.

Padahal itu bukan dirinya sama sekali.

Jaehyun terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian di dalam gang sempit tersebut. Ia baru sadar akan keberadaan orang lain tersebut, ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di kepalanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak mati atau semacamnya, kan?"

 _Pertanyaan bodoh_ , Jaehyun mencibir dalam hati. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat seorang pria yang kini juga tengah berjongkok di hadapannya, pria yang tak bisa ia lihat jelas wajahnya karena pencahayaan yang minim, dan juga fakta bahwa pria tersebut menggunakan topi yang hampir menutupi matanya.

"Hai!" Pria itu melambaikan tangannya, masih dalam posisi berjongkoknya. Jaehyun hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan datar, tak berniat untuk membalas sapaannya atau pun lambaian tangannya. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Jaehyun membalas dengan nada dingin, nada yang memang biasa ia gunakan ketika berbicara dengan orang asing atau pun para pekerja di organisasinya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa berbicara dalam nada tersebut.

"Jahatnya, aku kan hanya bertanya," Jaehyun dapat mendengar nada merajuk yang terdapat dalam suara lelaki tersebut, membuatnya merasa sedikit sengatan bersalah dalam hati. "Aku hanya khawatir ketika melihatmu sendirian di tengah-tengah gang ini. Ini daerah berbahaya, kau tahu? Banyak _pembunuh_ berkeliaran."

 _Pembunuh? Aku tidak takut, sehari-hari aku sudah berurusan dengan mereka._

"Konyol."

"Hei, aku serius! Daerah ini benar-benar rawan, banyak terjadi tindakan kriminal di sekitar sini," Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. "Kau pasti tidak pernah kesini, kan? Kau tersesat, ya?"

 _Bingo_.

Muncul seulas senyum di bibir pria tersebut ketika melihat bahwa Jaehyun hanya terdiam tanpa berniat untuk membalas ucapannya, mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apa yang baru saja ditanyakannya adalah benar adanya.

"Kau mau kuantarkan pulang? Rumahmu dimana?"

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu," Jaehyun dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu kata-kata tersebut keluar dari dalam mulutnya, sadar bahwa sesungguhnya ia benar-benar memerlukan bantuan, bantuan apa pun yang bisa ia dapat saat ini. "Oke, mungkin perlu. Kau bisa memberikanku uang dan mengantarkanku ke halte bis terdekat, setelah itu kau bisa pergi jauh-jauh dan melupakan pertemuan ini."

"Kau ini lucu sekali," Jaehyun berjengit begitu mendengar kekehan yang berasal dari pria di hadapannya ini, sebelum ia merasakan tangannya ditarik secara perlahan namun pasti, membuatnya berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya, bersamaan dengan pria asing itu yang ikut berdiri pula. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke halte bus terdekat. Dan untungnya aku membawa uang bersamaku."

Jaehyun melangkah mengikuti tarikan sang pria di tangannya, yang kini tengah sibuk berbicara tentang entah apa, karena Jaehyun tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Tatapannya terfokus pada jari-jari yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Biasanya, Jaehyun tak pernah suka disentuh, terutama oleh orang asing, namun entah mengapa saat ini ia tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk menghempaskan genggaman pria asing satu ini dari tangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa berbeda, dan Jaehyun tak bisa memutuskan apakah ia menyukai perasaan _berbeda_ ini atau tidak.

Genggaman pria itu membawa mereka keluar dari gang, langsung disambut oleh cahaya lembut matahari sore yang bersinar di langit sana. Jaehyun melihat kesekeliling, dan ia sadar bahwa ia benar-benar telah lari begitu jauh, karena ia sama sekali tak mengenali daerah di sekitarnya.

Pria itu masih asyik berbicara sendirian, tampak tak terganggu dengan tak adanya respon apa pun dari Jaehyun, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di halte bus terdekat, yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang yang juga menunggu bus. Jaehyun tanpa sadar menghela napasnya lega.

"Kita sudah sampai di halte bus!" Terdengar nada penuh antusiasme yang membuat Jaehyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menaikkan alisnya heran, sebelum ia akhirnya menoleh untuk _benar-benar_ melihat sosok yang tengah menyelamatkannya itu. Meski sudah terbantu dengan cahaya matahari, Jaehyun masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, semua karena topi yang menutupi.

"Kau butuh uang, kan? Ini, uang," Pria itu mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang kertas dari saku celananya, memberikannya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun sendiri langsung melebarkan mata begitu melihat jumlah uang yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Hei, ini terlalu—"

"Kau bisa pulang naik taksi, sudah mau malam, nanti kau malah tersesat lagi," _Aku bukan anak kecil, aku tidak akan tersesat ketika sedang naik bus!_ "Tidak usah merasa tak enak, aku benar-benar tulus memberikannya padamu. Tak perlu menganggapnya sebagai hutang juga, oke? Tapi kalau kau bersikeras ingin membayarnya kembali, maka kau bisa melakukannya kalau kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

 _Tolong garisbawahi kata 'kalau'._

"Sudah, sana pulang!" Pria itu kini mendorong bahu Jaehyun, membuatnya sekarang berada beberapa langkah di depan penyelamatnya itu. "Sayangnya aku tak bisa menungguimu sampai mendapat taksi karena aku harus cepat-cepat pulang."

 _Siapa yang peduli? Lebih cepat kau pergi lebih baik_.

Pria penyelamatnya itu menepuk pundak Jaehyun sekali lagi, sebelum ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan nada penuh antusiasme yang sama, yang lagi-lagi Jaehyun abaikan. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali untuk melihat pria asing itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Jung Jaehyun."

 _Apa?_

Tubuh Jaehyun langsung menegang begitu mendengar ucapan tersebut, membuatnya langsung menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk menemukan sosok-sosok asing lainnya. Sosok penyelamatnya telah menghilang ditelan keramaian, meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

Jaehyun yakin yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut merupakan pria asing yang telah menyelamatkannya. Suaranya sama, meskipun nada penuh antusiasmenya menghilang dan digantikan dengan suatu emosi yang lebih _gelap_. Jaehyun juga yakin ia tidak salah dengar.

 _Bagaimana bisa ia tahu namaku?_

Bahkan setelah kedatangan bus arah tujuannya, Jaehyun masih berdiri diam di halte bus, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Matanya bergulir kesana-kemari, sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang oleh pria asing tadi.

Terdapat noda merah di sana, noda yang tampak sudah kering, noda yang tampak begitu familiar di mata Jaehyun.

 _Tidak mungkin, kan?_

Jaehyun mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya pada indera penciumannya, dan ia langsung bisa mencium bau yang sangat familiar baginya.

 _Ini darah. Ini noda darah._

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Jaehyun tak hentinya memikirkan tentang sosok pria penyelamatnya, sosok yang entah bagaimana mengetahui namanya, dan juga sosok yang meninggalkan noda darah di pergelangan tangannya.

 **TBC.**

* * *

' _My fate Taeyong, from trainee period until now we completely didn't fall apart, this is as good as fate, right? We're already fated so until death let's be fated._ ' – Jung Jaehyun.

Asdfghjkl perasaan campur-aduk banget pas baca tulisan Jaehyun tentang Taeyong;; Apalagi bagian ' _my fate Taeyong_ ' itu tuh udah kayak... nggak tahan buat nggak teriak pokoknya. _January 3rd, 2017 is such a blessing for us, Jaeyong shippers._ 3

Oiya, ini... proyek fanfic baru hehe maaf banget loh udah ngeluncurin fanfic baru aja padahal yang lain belum dilanjutin. **Shadow** baru setengah, **Youth** seperempat, dan yang lainnya baru mulai masuk tahap pembangunan ide heu. Maaf banget ya, diusahain untuk di lanjut semua kok dan nggak ada yang di _discontinue_ , meskipun bakal makan waktu lama buat dilanjutin.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


End file.
